sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Tau'ri Memorial Cemetery
The Tau'ri Memorial Cemetery is a cemetery located just outside of Colorado Springs, Colorado, near the site of the Stargate Atrium. Within it are located the majority of the remains recovered from personnel assigned to the Stargate Program. Within it are also a number of alien allies who have fallen or died helping the Tau'ri, and they have been given their own place of honor. Formally established in 2023 after the destruction of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, many honored friends of Earth have been offered burial spots here. For those soldiers and allies who could not be recovered, there is a wall with a plaque with their name on it, mirroring the one located at the Stargate Atrium. Additional monuments are set up, scattered throughout the cemetery in the forms of miniature replicas of fallen ships, with the names of their lost crew written on the plinths of the models. The guard for the cemetery is provided by the Stargate Command Security Detachment, providing a full-time watch over the cemetery as well as an honor guard for burials, while the Stargate Command Engineering Corps is responsible for maintaining the grounds and making alterations as needed. Killed in Action: A - F= *Abajo, Manuel de - First Lieutenant, USAF *Aberworth, Calum - Lieutenant Colonel, BA *Abrams, FNU - Lieutenant, USA *Abrams, FNU - Doctor, US *Abuttu, Jack - Lieutenant, FrA *Achille, Pierre - Civillian, FR *Ackerman, Bernie - Lieutenant, USAF *Agawa, Mitsuo - Captain, JMSDF *Anderson, Daniel - Second Lieutenant, USAF *Anderson, Nick - Major, USAF *Andersson, Jahn - Oberstløjtnant, RDAF *Andrews, Paula - Captain, RN *Anoke, Kane - Colonel, USMC *Archer, Robert - Captain, USAF *Aritso, Noah - Lieutenant Colonel, ROTAF *Armstrong, Alan - Senator, USG *Astor, Louise - Lieutenant, USAF *Baker, Aaron - Lieutenant Colonel, RCA *Baker, Matthew - Lieutenant, USAF *Banks, Adam - Lieutenant, USAF *Banks, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Barber, Dean - Lieutenant, USMC *Barnes, FNU - Colonel, USAF *Barroso, FNU - Sergeant, USMC *Baxter, Gerald - Doctor, CA *Becket, Carson - Doctor, SC *Bennings, FNU - Sergeant, USMC *Benton, FNU - Major, USAF *Berge, Simone - Commandant, ALA (FrAF) *Biers, Roland - Sergeant, USMC *Bini, Laura - Doctor, FR *Black, Jack - Colonel, USAF *Blasdale, FNU - Captain, USMC *le Blanc, Maria - Brigadier General, ALA (FrAF) *Britski, Alexander - Doctor, RUF *Bridges, Cole - Lieutenant Colonel, USAF *Brig, Aiden - Brigadier General, USMC *Brown, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Boerne, FNU - Sergeant, USMC *Bowden, FNU - Lieutenant, USMC *Bullet, Jake - Chief Inspector, ARU *Burke, Cameron - Major, USMC *Caine, Robert - Doctor, US *Caldwell, Christopher - Major, USAF (Tau'ri Rebellion) *Camaud, Claude - Lieutenant, FrA *Casey, Janet - Captain, USAF (Tau'ri Rebellion) *Caycho, John - Lance Corporal, USMC *Chan, Jeff - Major General, USAF (Renegade) *Chang An - Colonel, PLAAF (Tau'ri Rebellion) *Chang, Michael - Lieutenant Colonel, USAF *Chang, Shengli - Lieutenant Colonel, PLAAF *Charmar, FNU - Doctor, US *Charlesburg, Sara - Captain, RAN *Carter, Andrew - Lieutenant Colonel, BA *Chavez, FNU - Captain, USAF *Chekov, FNU - Colonel, RFGF *Chen, Andrew - First Lieutenant, PLAAF *Cheng, Samantha - Agent, CIA *Chmerkovskiy, Makhail - Senior Sergeant, RFGF *Chrichton, Samuel - Lieutenant Commander, USN *Chu, FNU - Lieutenant, USMC *Clarke, FNU - Lieutenant, USMC *Clarkson, Alan - Gunnery Sergeant, USMC *Coburn, Michael P. - Major, USAF *Cole, FNU - Sergeant, USAF *Collins, FNU - Doctor, US *Connor, Laurence - Captain, USMC *Connor, Mike - Master Sergeant, USA *Conway, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Copper, Reed - Major, RM *Coquet, Sarah - Lieutenant, FrN *Corrigan, FNU - Doctor, US *Coughlin, FNU - Private, USMC *Covel, Andrew - Doctor, USG *Cram, Kevin - Lieutenant Commander, RCMC *Cray, Damian - Captain, USAF *Cromwell, Frank - Colonel, USAF *Daly, Colin - Captain, RN *Davenport, Alex - Major, USMC *Deacon, Kyle - Major, USAF *de La Haye, Nicolas - Commandant, FrA *Demer, Bertrand - Lieutenant, FrA *Dempster, Scott - Doctor, US *DeSalle, FNU - Lieutenant, USMC *Deyga, Julie - Ensign, FrN *Dickenson, FNU - Doctor, US *Domenech, Henri - Captain, ALA (FrAF) *Drakath, Sath - Major, USAF *DuGalle, Anne - Colonel, ALA (FrAF) *Dumais, Catherine - Doctor, US *DuPont, Tomas - Captain, FrN *Dupontel, Marius - Ensign, FrN *Dwyer, FNU - Captain, USAF *Eddings, David - Major General, USMC *Edwards, Helen - Second Lieutenant, BA (MP) *Edwards, Ian - First Lieutenant, USAF *Elliot, Kevin - Second Lieutenant, USAF *Elsinor Von Spelker (III), Armando - Lance Corporal, USMC *Emerson, Paul - Colonel, USAF *Etearna, Deamous - Major, USA *Fallon, Andrew - Representative, IOA *Fernandez, Danni - Captain, USAF *Fernandez, Scarlet - Chief Master Sergeant, USAF *Ferrante, Robert - Major, USAF (Agent, IOA) *Fife, Samuel - Lieutenant Colonel, USAF *Fjelstad, Kari - Major, RNA *Ford, Tina - Colonel, USMC *Foster, George - First Lieutenant, USAF *Flannigan, Zachary - Staff Sergeant, USAF *Frakes, Jonathan - Lieutenant, USAF *Frakes, Thomas - Lieutenant, USAF *Francis, Dean - Sergeant First Class, USA *Frasier, Janet - Major/Doctor USAF *Freeman, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Freeman, Owen - Petty Officer, RN *Fries, Paul - Lieutenant, USMC *Friesen, FNU - Doctor, US *Fryatt, FNU - Airman, USAF *Fryhle, Carson - Colonel, USMC *Fu Ling - Doctor, PRC (Tau'ri Rebellion) |-| Killed in Action: G - L= *Gall, Brendan - Doctor, US *Glenn, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Graham, Andrew - Group Captain, RAF *Graham, Thomas - Major, USAF *Grantsen, Peter - Kaptenni, FiAF *Graydon, FNU - Doctor, US *Grieves, Sean - Colonel, USAF (NID) *Grieg, FNU - Airman, USAF *Griffin, FNU - Technical Sergeant, USAF *Griffin, Hugh - Captain, USAF *Grimsby, FNU - Doctor, US *Grodin, Peter - Doctor, UK *Grosjean, Christophe - Lieutenant, FrN *Goodyard, Tasha - Captain, RM *Gorman, FNU - Corporal, USMC *Gu'cuala, Hyu'zuan - Lieutenant, MA *Guderian, Heinz (IV) - Major, GA *Guttenberg, Hans - Major, GA *Haarder, Lars - Major, RDA (MBBS) *Halkaine, Keiran - Lieutenant, USAF (Tau'ri Rebellion) *Halliwell, Emily - Second Lieutenant, USMC *Halliwell, Melanie - Flight Lieutenant, RAF *Halvorsen, Tora - Oberstløytnant, RNA *Hamilton, Marcus - Colonel, USMC *Hanley, Carl - Corporal, USA *Hanson, Jonas - Captain, USAF *Hanson, Rachell - Colonel, USAF *Hargreaves, Charl - Kaptein, SAN *Harkness, Monica - Wing Commander, RAAF *Harper, William - Colonel, USAF *Hartkans, Kevin - Doctor, The Trust *Hashimoto, Kazuo - Major, JASDF *Hawkins, Gil - Major, USAF *Hayes, FNU - Doctor, US *Heightmeyer, Kate - Doctor, US *Henault, André - Colonel, ALA (FrAF) *Henderson, Chantelle - Commander, USN *Henderson, FNU - Private First Class, USMC *Henry, William - Colonel, FrA *Hernandez, Peter - Specialist, USMC *Hester, FNU - Sergeant, USAF *Hewston, Harriet - Doctor, US *Hiroyoshi, Mitsuru - Lieutenant Colonel, JGSDF *Huang, Jack - Lieutenant Colonel, ROTAF *Hubbard, Christopher - Brigadier General, RCA (Renegade) *Ireneus, Aedan - Doctor, UK *Ivanov, Misha - Colonel, RFAF *Ivanov, Sergei - Lieutenant Colonel, RFGF *Jackson, Benjamin - Colonel, USMC *Jackson, James - First Lieutenant, USA *Jackson, Robert - Major, USAF *James, Ross - Colonel, USAF *Jameson, Samuel - Commodore, RN *Järvinen, Katariina - Komentaja, FN *Johnsten, William - Colonel, USAF *Johnson, Elizabeth - Major, USMC *Johnson, FNU - Doctor, US *Jokes, James - Colonel, USAF *Jones, Achilles - First Lieutenant, USA *Jones, Tamara - Group Captain, RAF *Jørgensen, Jens - Brigade General, RDAF *Kabolansjo, Micheal - Major, USAF *Kaplan, FNU - Lieutenant, USMC *Kawalsky, Charles - Major, USAF *Kemp, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Kendrick, Valdien - Colonel, USAF *Kennedy, FNU - Corporal, USA *Kershaw, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF (NID) *Killen, Samuel - Squadron Leader, RNZAF *Kim, Daniel - Second Lieutenant, USAF *Kim, Lucas - Major, USAF *Kinsey, Robert - Vice-President, USG (NID) *King, Hugh - Captain, BA *Kingsley, Keri - Lieutenant Colonel, RCAF *Kirensky, Valentine - Major, RFAF *Klien, Thomas - Wing Commander, RAF *Kolesnikova, Irina - Doctor, RUF *Konstantinov, Anatole - Cosmonaut, RFAF *Kwan, Vince - Doctor, Unknown *Lacroix, Michel - Lieutenant, FrN *Largent, FNU - Airman, USAF *Larsson, Anton - Captain, SAF *Lauthéal, Marie - Lieutenant FrN *Lee, Amy - First Lieutenant, USAF *Lee, David - Airman, PLAAF *Lee, Lionel - Major, PLA (Tau'ri Rebellion) *Lennox, Jonathan - Captain, USA *Leonard, Jim - Major, USAF *Levincsky, Christina - Major, USMC *Li, Jet - Lieutenant Colonel, PLAAF (Tau'ri Rebellion) *Lin, Harrison - Colonel, ROTAF *Lindstrom, FNU - Doctor, US *LNU, Dana - Doctor, US *LNU, Karen - Doctor, US *LNU, Norris - Doctor, US *LNU, Peter - Doctor, US *LNU, Rachel - Doctor, US *LNU, Val - Doctor, US *Loder, FNU - Captain, USMC *Logan, Anne - Second Lieutenant, RM *Lu, Xiaoyu - Colonel, ROTAF *Lucas, Daniel - Wing Commander, RAF *Lucas, Matthew Jr. - Major, RCAF *Lutz, Cindy - Captain, USMC |-| Killed in Action: M - R= *MacFadden, Samuel - Wing Commander, RAF *MacKnight, Paul - Major, USAF *Main, Chloe - Captain, BA (SAS) *Malarkey, Donald - Captain, USA *Malik, Amrit - Lieutenant Colonel, InA *Malson, James - Lieutenant, USMC *Mang, Ling - Major, PLAAF *Mansfield, FNU - Major, USAF *Marchenko, FNU - Lieutenant, RFAF *Markham, FNU - Sergeant, USMC *Marks, Jonathan - Colonel, USAF *Marrick, James - Agent, CIA *Marsden, FNU - Corporal, USMC *Martin, Roger - Ensign, FrN *Matthews, FNU - Captain, USAF *McAfee, FNU - Staff Sergeant, USAF *McAllister, Mark - Lieutenant Colonel, USAF *McDavid, Samantha - Captain, USN *McDunny, Roger - Wing Commander, RAF *McFadyen, Sarah - Major, RCAF (MD) *Mendez, Carlos - Project Hydra Commander, NID *Merton, Zachary - Private, USMC *Michaels, FNU - Private First Class, USMC *Michaels, FNU - Senator, US *Monash, Ryan - Private, USMC *Monroe, FNU - Doctor, US *Moore, MacKenzie - Colonel, RCA *Mooreland, James - Commander, USN *Morgan, Henry - Commodore, RN *Morrison, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Nelson, FNU - Major, USAF *Norris, Daniel - Chief Petty Officer 1st Class, RCN *Norris, FNU - Doctor, US *Münnich, Ivan von - Colonel, RFAF *Murray, Justin - NZA *Myers, FNU - Doctor, US *Nador, Samuel - Captain, USN *Nanent, Antoine - Lieutenant, FrN *Nash, Jared - Colonel, USA *Negley, FNU - Lieutenant, USMC *Newton, David - Squadron Leader, RAF *Nilsson, Simon - Major, USMC *Nimzicki, FNU - Doctor, US *Nixon, Vince - Sergeant, USMC *Nystrøm, Claus - Oberstløjtnant, RDAF *O'Connor, Raonaid - Lieutenant, IA *O'Dell, Allen - Captain, RCN *O'Keeffe, Natasha - Captain, IA *O'Neill, Cameron - Colonel, USAF *O'Reilly, James - Major, RCA *Opel, Markus - Lieutenant Colonel, RCA *Packard, Jason - Lance Corporal, USMC *Park, William - Captain, USAF (Tau'ri Rebellion) *Patterson, James - Lieutenant, RM *Pattinson, Roberta - Lieutenant Commander, USN *Pearson, Stewart - Colonel, USAF *Pendergast, Lionel - Colonel, USAF *Perry, Amanda - Doctor, US *Peterson, FNU - Doctor, US *Peterson, Paige - Captain, RCA *Peterson, William - Lieutenant Commander, RN *Phillips, Jill - Specialist, USMC *Pillar, Claire - Second Lieutenant, BA *Piva, Aden - Flight Lieutenant, RAAF *Plunkett, FNU - Airman, USAF *Porro, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Price, John - Major, BA (SAS) *Proton, Samantha - Commander, RN *Pullman, FNU - Doctor, US *Queen, Samantha - Doctor, CA *Quinton, Rachel - Colonel, USAF *Raltz, Jason - Rear Admiral, USN *Ramsay, Liang - Major, ROTMC *Ravoit, Philippe - Lieutenant Colonel, FrA *Redmond, FNU - Captain, USAF *Reed, Jonothan - Lieutenant, USAF *Reed, Tyler - Captain, USAF (Tau'ri Rebellion) *Reily, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Reimer, FNU - Doctor, US *Rhodes, Tyson - Major, RCAF *Riley, FNU - Colonel, USAF *Riley, Hunter - Senior Airman, USAF *Ritter, FNU - Lieutenant, USA *Rivers, FNU - Corporal, USMC *Roberts, Jack - Major, RCA *Rodwell, Thomas - Captain, RN *Rodwell, Thomas (Jr.) - Lieutenant Colonel, RM *Rogersen, Matthew - Colonel, USAF *Ronalds, David - Private First Class, USMC *Rothman, Robert - Doctor, US *Rowing, Lesley - Major, USMC |-| Killed in Action: S - Z= *Sakolov, FNU - Colonel, RFAF *Salmond, Gordon - Group Captain, RAF *Sampson, George - Squadron Leader, RAF *Sanchez, FNU - Sergeant, USA *Saul, FNU - Lieutenant Commander, USN *Schweinsteiger, Lukas - Oberst, GAF *Shi, Aoling - Civilian, PRC *Simms, FNU - Doctor, US *Simmons, Frank - Colonel, USAF (NID) *Smith, FNU - Sergeant, USMC *Smith, John - Sergeant, USAF *Sørensen, Jesper - Överste, SAF *Sørenson, Line - Major, SAC *Spencer, FNU - Sergeant, USAF *Spencer, FNU - Sergeant, USA *St. James, Zachary - Colonel, USAF *Stevens, FNU - Lieutenant Colonel, USA *Stevens, FNU - Lieutenant, USMC *Stone, Max - First Lieutenant, USAF *Sumner, Marshall - Colonel, USMC *Suzuki, Karin - Captain, JASDF *Swanson, Dennis - Squadron Leader, RAF *Swift, Misa - Major, USAF *Taggert, Debbi - Doctor, USG *Tam, Linda - Colonel, PLAAF *Tang, Stephanie - Commander, USN (Renegade) *Tarkman, FNU - Captain, USA *Telford, David - Colonel, USAF (Copied) *Tenjin, Damia - Captain, USMC *Thompson, Bill - Doctor, US *Thomson, Grant - Lieutenant, BA *Thomson, Robert - Colonel, BA *Toshiaci, FNU - Doctor, Unknown (Assumed US or China) *Travis, Joshua - Corporal, USMC *Trezeguet, Jean - Captain, ALA (FrAF) *Tyler, Billie - Rear Admiral, RN *Tyler, Jack - Squadron Leader, RAF *Uchiha, Itachi - None, None *Valens, FNU - Major, USAF *Vega, Alicia - Captain, USAF *Vimmy, Paul - Lieutenant Colonel, SAAF *Vishnu, Michael - Major, USAF *Wade, FNU - Major, USAF *Wagner, FNU - Doctor, US *Walker, FNU - Lance Corporal, USMC *Walker, FNU - Airman, USAF *Wallace, Jacob - Doctor, Unknown *Wattson, Theodore - Colonel, USA *Wellington, Greg - Lieutenant (Junior Grade), USN *Wells, William - Colonel, USMC *Webb, Theodore - Lieutenant Colonel, RCA *Weir, Elizabeth - Doctor, US *Weterings, Carol - Sergeant, USAF *Winters, FNU - Sergeant, USA *Williams, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Williamson, Ann - Wing Commander, RAF *Willow, Matthew - Colonel, RCAF *Wilson, Emma - Sub-Lieutenant, RN *Wilson, Jane - Group Captain, RAAF *Wu, Eddie - Brigadier General, ROTAF *Woeste, FNU - Lieutenant, USAF *Wordsworth, David - Lieutenant Colonel, NZA *Yoon, Charity - Colonel, USAF *Youngtown, Susan - Major, USAF *Yu, Allen - Lieutenant General, USAF (Renegade) *Zastiel, Drake - Colonel, USAF (Renegade) *Zhang, Jennifer - Captain, USAF *Zhang, Jonothan - Gunnery Sergeant, USMC *Zhilin, Foma - Unknown, RFAF *Zilcosky, Gregory - Lieutenant Colonel, USMC *Zukhov, Alexi - Colonel, RFAF |-| Wounded In Action: A - F= *Denton, Jake - Colonel, USA *Duke, Chuck - Sergeant, RCA *Everett, Dillion - Colonel, USMC |-| Wounded in Action: G - L= *Hamilton, Edward - Major, USAF *Huang, FNU - Ambassador, PRCS *Law, Marah - Major, USAF *Leonard, Korin - Lieutenant Colonel, USAF *Logan, William - Doctor, US |-| Wounded in Action: M - R= *Maybourne, Alexandria - Major, USAF *Reichter, Panzer - Major, GAF |-| Wounded in Action: S - Z= *Tang, Stephanie - Commander, USN *Zoer, John - Doctor, USA |-| Missing In Action: A - F= *Anoke, Lola - Private, USMC (Presumed Dead) *Brown, Chris - Doctor, CA *Cartwright, Jean - Wing Commander, RAF *Curtis, FNU - Master Sergeant, USMC (Presumed Dead) *Everett, Simon - Major, USMC (Colonel, Tau'ri Rebellion) *Ferrel, FNU - Lance Corporal, USMC (Presumed Dead) *Ford, Aiden - Lieutenant, USAF (Presumed Dead) *Franklin, Jeremy - Doctor, US (Presumed Dead) |-| Missing in Action: G - L= *Jang, Catherine - Doctor, US *Jenkins, Donald - Captain, USA *Larance, Rebecca - Special Agent, FBI Missing in Action: M - R= *Marston, Jack - Captain, USMC *Morrison, FNU - Doctor, US *Nabayazev, Kuzcek - IOA Representative, KA *Nichols, FNU - Doctor, Unknown (Presumed Dead) *Radner, FNU - Captain, USMC (Presumed Dead) *Rhade, Seamus - Captain, AA |-| Missing in Action: S - Z= *da Silva, Dilma - Doctor, BZ *Oak, David - Lieutenant, USN (Presumed Dead) *Palmer, Andrea - Doctor, US (Presumed Dead) *Petrov, Leonid - Civillian, RF *Samworth, Phil - Captain, RM *Sanchez, David - Sergeant, USAF *Stevens, Angelina - Colonel, AA (Sub-Commander, Tau'ri Rebellion) *Thompson, Patrick - Commander, RN |-| Prisoners of War: A - F= *Craig, Jim - Lieutenant Colonel, USMC *Dell'angelo, FNU - Captain, USAF (Presumed Dead) *Faxon, Joseph - Ambassador, USG (Presumed Dead) Prisoners of War: G - L= *Long, Jake - Major, USAF (Presumed Dead) |-| Prisoners of War: M - R= *Pierce, Gabriel - Lieutenant Commander, USN (Presumed Dead) |-| Prisoners of War: S - Z= *Vallarin, Sergei - Major, RFAF (Presumed Killed in 2001, Captured by Anubis after "death") *Vaselov, Alexi - Colonel, RFAF (Presumed Dead) *Wilkinson, FNU - Sergeant, USAF (Presumed Dead) Category:Facilties Category:Stargate Program Bases Category:SGC Category:USS Excalibur Category:USS Shadowscythe Category:USS Trevithan Category:ROTS Tai Yang Category:Excalibur Expedition Category:Aureus Celestis Expedition Category:HMS King William V Category:HMS Daniel Jackson Category:UNV Nexura Category:UNV Enterprise Category:PLAS Zhong Nan Hai Category:Atlantis Expedition Category:Ida Expedition Category:USS Sovereign Category:Black Eye Expedition